1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to indexing tabs, and more particularly to those designed for terminal digit filing and for random filing within proper hundreds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tab indexing systems have used pre-printed two-digit tabs in sets of ten strips of 10 tabs each comprising one hundred different tabs from 00 through 99 for terminal digit filing and color coded with one of 10 different colors for each strip or using only five colors, one for each of the first five strips having 00 through 49 printed in a split face, and the same five colors respectively for the second five strips having 50 through 99 printed in a solid reverse face.
In a single office or other location where terminal digit filing is employed in consecutive numerical sequence, all 100 of the tabs of such a set will be used without any waste. However, in any skip number installation or in central computer number allotment where, although the numbers follow out in consecutive numerical sequence, they go to various locations or branch offices so that they are not received and cannot be filed in consecutive sequence in each location, it has been found that a large number of the tabs in such a set cannot be used. This constitutes a very serious waste.